Zayday Dean
Zayday Dean is one of the main protagonists on television series Wild Rascals. She is sweet, innocent, cute and shy. She is popular among her friends and happy to be with them. She is one of the people on dance show, has a liking for music and party. Zayday's parents are divorced, her father had controlled her until she lives in care. Zayday begins a relationship with her friend, Luke who secretly has feelings for her after saving her from Chad. Backstory Zayday's childhood upbringing was literally poor, has a ungrateful relationship with her father, Desmond who is very controlling, unfaithful and quite abusive. Zayday was put into care after Desmond tries to groom her. She forms a friendship with Nathan and the gang. She is one of the people supporting Nathan on the dance show, Get Groovy. She has passion of music and dancing, joins in the Get Groovy dance show along with Lola and Amy. Appearance Zayday is a humanoid lilac cat. She has pink eyes, violet wavy hair. She wears white top, pink skirt with white belt, white stockings and pink shoes. She also wears a pink collar with a silver heart and pink bow. Personality Zayday is shy and timid when she first appeared. She initially does not like to be on a spotlight realizing her lack of confidence. When settled with the gang, she became more cheery and pursing music performance. She develop a romantic feelings for Luke, she remains shy but began to expand her dancing talents hoping to impress him which became successful. Zayday is sensitive, innocent, pure and sweet, though she eventually reveals her wilder side including her penchant for partying and having fun. She also become popular with her friends loves being admired and socializing with the others. Abilities and Talents Zayday was gifted with superpowers. She has a ability to create and control bright pink-coloured energy from her hands. She learns how to control them properly making her stable. She has gymnastic and martial arts skills. She has a well-trained voice and is overall a talented singer. She is also a great dancer. Zayday has super strength, strong enough to take down the enemies. Her enhanced strength is fueled by her emotions and feelings. Relationship with other characters Friends Zayday has a close friendship with Nathan Malone. She also made friends with the others when attending to Miami High. It has stated that Zayday has known Nathan since back in care home, has join the casts on Get Groovy. She finds best friends with Luke Stripes, unaware that he has feelings for her. Rivals Like the main characters, she does not show friendly relationship with Chad Powell. She was one of the victims of being harassed and attacked by Chad until being saved and defended by Nathan and Luke. Boone has infatuation with Zayday. But Zayday does not return the feelings realised he was in Chad's clique Gorgeous 3. Boone kept trying to date her even though Zayday always said no, sometimes with violence involved. Luke and the guys furiously threaten him to leave her alone. Family Zayday lives with her father, Desmond. Desmond began controlling her and treats her disrespectfully. Zayday's mother, Mia was once mentioned, she and Desmond have recently divorced due to Desmond's philandering nature he cheated on her before the marriage. Romance Zayday forms a friendship with Luke after saving her from Chad. Luke is secretly in love with her try to hide his feelings. At Karen's party, outside on the sunset Luke tells Zayday his strong feelings for her until getting a message that he loves her they finally share a kiss. Category:Main Characters Category:Females